


How To Become The Winter Soldiers Wife

by Alis Vera (Aransa)



Series: Soldier's Wife [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Harry is already 18 at the end of this, Harry is totally ok with that, M/M, Male Slash, Rough Kissing, Slash, The Asset (James Bucky Barnes) officially owns Harry, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aransa/pseuds/Alis%20Vera
Summary: Harry had survived impossible scenarios after impossible scenarios, was it a wonder that he didn't fight after this?Being sent to another World and Time was hard, but Harry was so tired...He just wanted someone for himself.





	How To Become The Winter Soldiers Wife

* * *

_2 year, 2 Week, Hogwarts_

_4 floor, West wing; Abandoned Classroom_

Harry looked around the room. He wasn’t sure for what it was, but he immediately knew, that those rectangular shapes with white sheets over them were Portraits.

Maybe they would be able to teach him about some things that were common in their time. He had always been curious about the past. While most children wanted to know the new things like Videogames, _he_ always locked himself in the School Library and read books of the Human History with some etiquette thrown in, he didn’t want to be like the Dursley’s.

There was a reason why he was friends with Hermione and not Ron anymore; they liked to geek out together and Ron was too lazy for their tastes.

The latest geek out topic was Alchemy, followed with a little Ancient Runes. The fact that they were learning a nearly extinct field of magic such as Alchemy made it even more promising for them.

He swiftly made his way to the Portrait in the front of the room and stood nervously before it.

Should he really disturb the Portrait’s rest? But, maybe it was forced to rest because the Class that was taught in this room was taken out!

His eyes widened at that thought. The insolence of some people, one should respect their elders even if they were old fashioned!

Harry lightly bit his lower lip. He always seemed to do that when in doubt, it left his lips plump and red every time, without fail. Maybe he should stop that habit, it could damage his lips in the future.

He grabbed one edge of the clothe and softly tugged it of the Portrait, revealing the face of a strangely handsome man in Slytherin green and silver Robes. Harry could see that he had Silver hair but he couldn’t see the mans eye Colour; the Portrait was still asleep.

Harry hesitantly spoke up. «Mister Portrait?»

The man's eyes suddenly opened and Harry was pinned by cold, calculating eyes that seemed to be made of obsidians. Harry silently thought that those eyes made the man look even more Handsome.

«Would you teach me?» He spoke without really thinking. It was something he would never regret in the coming years, no matter how harsh and painful his training got.

* * *

_5th year, month 4, Sunday; Hogwarts_

_4 floor, West wing; Abandoned Classroom _

Harry panted from the exercise. He was sweating like crazy, it felt like the survival training would never end and he couldn’t even fault his mentor for putting him through eight hours nonstop training.

What really made the exercise so dangerous was the fact that his Portrait mentor somehow got the House-Elves to make a Golem in with he could slip so that the training was more effective.

It was crazy in his mind to go against his mentor. As if he could ever really defeat his role model. Ha, he would like to see Voldemort trying!

His gazed sharply at the golem his mentor was occupying. He had no time for reminiscing, the exercise was still going and his mentor would soon go all out on him.

Harry lightly adjusts the War fans in his hands. Wind magic would have to do, now that he had lost his sword.

*

*

*

*

_7th year, four months into the Horcrux hunting; Gringotts_

Harry smiles politely at the Goblin before him.

«I think we both are going to profit very good from Riddle’s death.» His smile got softer. «I thank you for removing that Soulleach from me, your Majesty.» Harry bowed before the Goblin King and then made his way out of the Bank.

He left with three rings more than he had when going in and the ancient War fans of the Black’s.

It was time to eliminate Riddle once and for all.

* * *

_17 years old; after a big transformation_

Harry stared at the man this crazy scientist told him he would be taking care of.

He would have never thought that being blasted to the past in a completely new world would end with him getting this lifelong job.

Well, he didn’t have much against it. One of these scientists had adopted him for this reason alone and Harry rather liked the thought of giving this man something good in the midst of his personal hell. If that entailed being his Lady Wife… well, Harry always liked men that were bigger and stronger than him.

He didn’t know the name of his new Husband, the scientists only told Harry to refer to him as ‘the Asset’. He didn’t like it, they were objectifying his Husband, but he couldn’t say anything or they would remove him.

Harry stared at the naked man before him. He slowly began to take off his clothes with slightly trembling hands. This was his first time, after this, he would’ve bound himself to this man for life and with the situation they were in, he couldn’t risk getting pregnant.

The room they were in had no form of cameras or microphones in it and it was soundproof, Harry had requested it, stating that he wanted at least that much privacy. The request was fulfilled easy enough since they knew the Asset would be much to busy fucking his ‘Wife’ to even think of anything else. If the Asset was disturbed in the process of ridding his body of the sexual tension, well… the Asset wouldn’t be the only one hunting the culpable down, his delicate Wife would be right behind him as support.

Now naked before his Husband, Harry couldn’t help the shyness that invaded his being. He wanted to cover himself again and flee from his Husband’s penetrating gaze on his slender, hairless body. Harry knew he wasn’t manly at all, the fact that he was shorter than the average woman didn’t make it better and having his Husband stare so intensive at him only made him self conscious.

But he was a Gryffindor, and that meant he was brave but not dumb.

Harry bit his plump lips nervously and cautiously made his way to his Husband. He stopped before him with barely an arms-length between them and looked up into the emotionless grey-blue eyes of his Husband, uncomfortably craning his head to be able to do even that. His eyes then slowly wandered over his Husbands body and then landed on his cock.

Harry winced internally. Maybe he should’ve stretched himself some more?

No time to think about that anymore, he had a Husband to satisfy sexually. Hopefully, the spells really held and he wouldn’t get pregnant. Harry seriously doubted he would be able to stop it for very long, his Husband was just so tall and strong, and _damn_ his cock would ruin him for anyone other than him!

Harry slowly began to pant from arousal. All those thoughts of taking his Husbands cock were exciting his own ‘average-for-his-height’ dick. He felt really hot all of a sudden and he really wished his Husband had some semblance of will, it would be so much better if he didn’t have to give approval every time they were to fuck.

He only knew the basics of what they did with his Lord Husband, but he knew that only _he_ had the command words that let the Asset know his wife was ready and _willing_ for fucking, and the other commands too by proxy. Harry had used some pretty dark magic to ensure that and it wasn’t only because he didn’t want some idiot scientists to take advantage of his Husband; he was a vindictive little shit and determined to be his Husbands safe heaven.

Harry took a deep breath and let it go slowly, all the while looking his Husband in the eyes. «The Winter rests when Spring approaches, though it invades the warmth of it and claims it as it’s own.» He softly whispered the words of ‘_readiness’_. His Lord Husbands gaze sharpens at hearing them, his muscles flexing and Harry had the distinct feeling he was showing him his assets to make Harry speak the words of willingness. If it was so, then it was working extremely well.

Harry’s breathing hitched at watching those strong muscles flex, how could he ever deny his Handsome Husband the pleasure of invading his body? Harry thought that it wasn’t possible at all, not when the handsome man looked at him with his pretty eyes. What a shame that they were so emotionless.

«Please take care of me,» Harry whispered even more softly and before he knew it his Husband held him softly against his strong chest. Harry found it impossible to look away from those grey/blue eyes, he didn’t even notice when their faces came nearer until his mouth was being ravaged and moans escaped him.

It felt odd when his Husband used the metal arm to caress his nipples, but it brought him pleasure all the same. He gladly took everything his Husband gave him, shamelessly moaning and panting to show his appreciation of being dominated so completely.

Harry felt the other hand going for his butt, it caresses his slightly plump globes and then squeezes them a little roughly. Harry couldn’t even complain because his mouth was busy being used by his Husband, not that he would have complained, it admittedly felt amazing to have his ass handled so rough.

Harry was left panting when they separated, his Husband wasn’t even breathing a little bit harder and even if it disgruntled him, he didn’t have the chance to think about it when his Husband practically attacked his neck. «Ah!» _God, those would be some nasty marks._ He internally grimaced.

His thoughts were diverted when his ass was suddenly filled with two thick fingers. They immediately began to move and stretch his hole some more, and then there was a third, _and he felt so full, so good!_

By now Harry was panting and moaning like a whore. His eyes were hazy with lust and he had begun to move against those delicious fingers inside him. He made quite the spectacle for his Husband, not that Harry gave a fuck as long as only his Husband saw him like this.

The fingers are suddenly taken from him and he whines at the loss of fullness. His Husbands strong arms then took him by the back of his thighs and hefted him up, forcing him to hold onto the other man’s strong shoulders to find some semblance of balance. He didn’t see where they were going, he was too busy being kissed senseless by his Husband and as such was very surprised when he was suddenly deposited in a large fluffy bed.

He hadn’t even _known_ there was one since he was brought in after his Husband and said Husband was very hard to ignore.

Harry looked up at the man towering over him, his green eyes a stark but pretty contrast to his rosy cheeks and red kissed lips and a look of utter adoration on his face. He knew that it wasn’t healthy to be so devoted to one man, but knowing that he was only meant for _Harry_ and no other? It made it difficult for Harry not to adore the ground his Husband walked on, it made it physically impossible for Harry to deny his Husband the pleasure of completely dominating him.

“Please,” Harry gently took his Husbands chiselled Face into his soft petite hands. “Please take care of me,” He gave the older man a sweet kiss on the lips. Even if his Husband didn’t understand the tenderness he gave him, he knew that under all that Icecold facade was a human being that needed this, that needed to be love unconditionally.

"I’m yours."

* * *


End file.
